There has been proposed a printer that prints an image electrophotographically, in which a process cartridge is removably mounted. The process cartridge includes a developing cartridge having a developing roller and a photosensitive cartridge to which the developing cartridge is removably mounted and which has a photosensitive drum.
In the related art printer, a developing bias is applied to the developing roller when forming an image.
For example, JP-A-2007-108691 describes a related art printer including a developing cartridge that is mounted to a process cartridge. When the cartridges are mounted to each other, a body side feeding member provided on a body of the process cartridge comes into contact with a conductive member on the developing cartridge. The conductive member is connected to the developing roller shaft. Thus, a developing bias is applied to the developing roller shaft from the body side feeding member.
The related art process cartridge of the related art printer, described above, has some disadvantages. For example, when the developing cartridge is mounted to the related art process cartridge, the body side feeding member provided on the body housing of the related art process cartridge needs to be brought into contact with the conductive member provided on the developing cartridge.
Thus, there is imposed a limitation on the body housing in relation to the layout of the body side feeding member and the conductive member which enables a contact therebetween. In addition, there is also imposed a limitation on the developing cartridge in relation to the layout of the conductive member and the body side feeding member which enables a contact therebetween. As a result, there is a disadvantage in that a large limitation is imposed on the layout of components.